


A Taste Of Honey

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Facials, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: They were always like this after filming, well, anything together but after a particularly flirty episode of Just Puddings, the two of them were fairly worked up





	A Taste Of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy idk where this came from but it exists now
> 
> scream about ed and james with me on twitter @mileskaane or tumblr @mangostv

Ed fell back onto the sofa with a thud, falling just slightly too hard and letting out a grunt. Rather, he was  _ pushed _ on to the sofa by an eager James, a manic look in his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of Ed, pulling his jumper over his head as he did so. He kept on the plaid shirt he was wearing underneath.

They were always like this after filming, well,  _ anything _ together but after a particularly flirty episode of Just Puddings, the two of them were fairly worked up. As soon as they’d made it back to Ed’s flat, he’d pinned James against the wall, the two of them stumbling as they forcefully kissed, finally able to touch one another after hours of lingering eye contact and innuendo filled comments.

“Want you.” Ed murmured into James’s neck before nipping at it and making the older man yelp in surprise. James trailed off into a moan as Ed then sucked at the skin there, knowing how sensitive it was and using it to his advantage. His slight stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin, making James let out a shaky breath. They clumsily made their way into the lounge, not wanting to be apart for a second until James had shoved Ed onto the sofa. His hand tugged on Ed’s zipper, fumbling around for a moment as he rushed to get it down. They were somehow both already hard.

“Impatient.” Ed tutted, smirking when James glared at him. The smirk was wiped off his face a moment later when his jeans and underwear were yanked down in one fluid motion, his cock springing free and slapping his stomach. He blinked in surprise.

James gave Ed his own smirk before leaning forward and licking a stripe up the cock in front of him. Ed hissed and grabbed James’s hair, James letting out a hum of approval at the slight tug. Continuing to tease him, James licked Ed’s cock again, making eye contact with the other man as his tongue followed the thick vein running down the underside of his cock.

“Stop teasing.” Ed said, swallowing audibly. His face was flushed.

“You’ve been teasing me all day.” James muttered in response but stopped his ministrations, finally taking the head of Ed’s cock in his mouth. Ed swore, his head falling back and his grip on James’s hair tightening. Beginning to bob his head, James looked up and made eye contact with Ed, batting his transparent eyelashes as he took him deeper into his mouth.

“You’re too good at this, you know,” Ed muttered, beginning to move James’s head for him. James moaned around his cock in response, letting his eyes fall shut as Ed used his mouth how he pleased. He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his own leaking cock from the confines of his underwear. Being used like this by Ed got him off more than he’d like to admit but he needn’t say a thing when it was so obvious to Ed already. 

Ed groaned at the sight of James’s spit slick lips stretched around his cock and the pale hand frantically moving between milky thighs. How he was expected to last with this view he had no idea. He grabbed both sides of James’s face with his hands and began to thrust into the willing and slick mouth, shallowly at first but before long he had James deepthroating his whole length. It was obvious he loved being used like this by Ed, loved being on his knees and giving up control. The longer it went on, the more he moaned around Ed’s cock, muffled noises escaping him as his mouth was thrust into over and over and he brought himself closer to orgasm with his own hand.

“Want to- want to cum on your face. Can I?” Ed manages to choke out, teetering on the edge. He only just managed to stop his movements in time to not cum. James moans around the cock in his mouth before moving back slightly, letting it fall free. Looking Ed in the eye, he opened his mouth.

“Shit.” is all Ed can say, stroking once, twice and then he’s cumming, groaning as he paints James’s face and mouth with ropes of cum. James is whining as his face is covered, his own hand still working his cock. 

When his orgasm fades and aftershocks work their way through his whole body, Ed leans forward and swipes the cum of James’s cheek before feeding his fingers into the other mans willing mouth. James moaned around Ed’s fingers, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked everything off them.

“Do- do you want to describe what you’re feeling right now? How it tastes?”

James looked at him in disbelief.

“We’re not doing this now.” He whispered. “I refuse.”

He took the fingers back into his mouth.

“Fucking hell.” Ed breathed. He repeated his actions with the cum on James’s other cheek. “Such a good boy.”

James’s eyes rolled back as he came messily over his shirt and hand, still sucking on Ed’s fingers. The moan he let out was desperate and high pitched and a shiver made its way through his whole body.

“God, Ed.” he said as he came down from his orgasm, his voice completely wrecked.

“Shh, you wait there and I’ll get a flannel.” 

It took all of his strength to will himself off the sofa and into the bathroom to grab the flannel but he did it for James. As boneless as he felt, he couldn’t exactly leave James covered in cum. 

“Here we go,” he said in a soft voice, plonking himself down in front of the other man again. James hadn’t moved yet, and his eyelids drooped as Ed cleaned his face and hands. 

“Shall we put your shirt in the laundry and go for a nap, hm?”

A few minutes later, when they were tucked up in Ed’s bed and dozing, James couldn’t help but think what his next treat would be.


End file.
